This invention concerns a central vacuum system for workspaces where large quantities of dust and debris are generated such as in auto body or wood shops. A vacuum generating unit is rotatably mounted at a level above the heads of the shop workers and integrated with a rigid boom having a flexible hose at the distal end such that the boom may be swung in a plane parallel to the floor. In a preferred embodiment, the boom is hinged at or near its center thereby providing access to the vacuum source throughout a generally circular workspace, the radius of which is defined by the lengths of the boom and circular hose.
Central vacuum systems currently in use generally consist of a fixed vacuum unit connected to a network of pipes. Because of the extensive length of pipe needed for such systems, there is pressure loss from numerous small leaks and access ports inadvertently left open. Also, drag develops between incoming air and the walls of the piping. As a result, powerful vacuum generators are required, often equipped with booster pumps for additional power. All this equipment takes up space and consumes large amounts of electricity.
The present invention eliminates the need for bulky pump units by eliminating most of piping needed in conventional systems.